gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Season Three
The third season of the musical comedy-drama television series Glee was announced May 23, 2010 by FOX. This season will take place during several New Directions students' senior year at McKinley High. SourceSource Main Cast *'Dianna Agron' as Quinn Fabray *'Chris Colfer '''as 'Kurt Hummel' *'Darren Criss' as 'Blaine Anderson' *'Jane Lynch' as 'Sue Sylvester' *'Jayma Mays as '''Emma Pillsbury *'Kevin McHale' as Artie Abrams *'Lea Michele' as Rachel Berry *'Cory Monteith '''as 'Finn Hudson' *'Heather Morris' as 'Brittany Pierce' *'Matthew Morrison' as 'Will Schuester' *'Mike O'Malley' as 'Burt Hummel' *'Amber Riley as '''Mercedes Jones *'Naya Rivera' as Santana Lopez *'Mark Salling' as Noah Puckerman *'Harry Shum Jr.' as''' Mike Chang' *[[Jenna Ushkowitz|'Jenna Ushkowitz']] as 'Tina Cohen-Chang' Spoilers & Rumors '''Please don't put rumours without a REAL source. - Admin, Admin' 'Production Spoilers' The early renewal of the show will allow the production team to cut costs and plan ahead when writing scripts. In June 2010, it was announced that Oxygen would host a reality series set to air in June 2011, featuring performers competing for a spot on Glee (The Glee Project ).Blaine and the Warblers A non-disclosure agreement will be imposed on every member of the Glee cast (Main cast, Extras, Production Staff, etc.) to prevent information of the upcoming season from getting out.Source Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa, will become a co-producer and writer for Glee.Source A writing staff is being hired, more writers means more varied stories. They are looking for 'Interesting and unexpected' people.Source The writing of season three will begin in June.Source The Glee Cast will be at Comic-Con (July 21-24th), its expected that the series will be spoken about then before filming begins on August 8.Source Iqbal Theba (Principal Figgins) confirmed that Glee will start filming August 1st. Source Lea Michele refuses to leave Glee. Source Marti Noxon will now become a consulting producer on Glee. Allison Adler will join the musical drama as a co-executive producer, while Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa will be a co-producer. Michael Hitchcock will become a consulting producer. Source Murphy said that they start shooting the third season mid-August, and the show will be back on the air the second or third week of September (but it's not confirmed). Source Writing for series 3 beings on the 20th of June, 2011. Source The 6 new Glee writers are: Source * Allison Adler * Marti Noxon * Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa * Michael Hitchcock * Matt Hodgson * Ross Maxwell Season Three premires Tuesday, September 20th at 8pm. Source The writing for Season 3 has officially begun. Source Filming begins August 10th. Source 'Plot Spoilers' Glee will delve into "more surreal and hilarious" plot-lines in Season 3, as the show's producer expressed disbelief at unfounded support for recent episodes such as "A Night of Neglect" and "Funeral".Blaine and the Warblers Will and Emma will be getting hot action according to Brad Falchuk. Finn/Rachel will continue into season 3 as a couple.Source It has been confirmed that a 2 hour made-for-television movie will occur during season 3. This will be the only tribute episode of the season. While it has not been confirmed, possible candidates for the tribute episode include Maroon 5, ABBA, and the Beatles.Source Why Sam and Mercedes are hiding their relationship will be brought up this season. It's been described as "They have their reasons".Source There are big plans for season 3.Source Quinn has transformed/grown up/matured. This will be explored in season 3.Source Santana's coming out storyline will continue.Source Season 3 is aimed to be the best season.Source Will and Emma will begin the season single.Source The Glee bosses revealed at Paleyfest that they are thinking about doing an episode where everyone sings their lines of dialogue.Source Quinn might have a new romance this season.Source Sue wont be friendly for long. She will eventually try to destroy the Glee Club again.Source Ian Brennan said that we will see more of the McKinley hockey team and that they will explore in-depth the phenomenon that is Ohio hockey.Hockey Team for Season 3? (Cory Monteith) gave a few hints at what the big story lines will be in Glee's third season. "There's gonna be a lot of transitions happening," he admits. "Rachel's eyes are very much set on New York when we leave season two and Finn is very interested in rebuilding a relationship with her. It's gonna be those challenges - does she go to New York? Does she stay? That's what season three is gonna be all about." "I think it's going to be interesting to see Mr Schuester's role - whether he pursues his Broadway dream or whether he stays at McKinley High." Source Ian Brennan said that season 4 will not be an entirely new cast (he can't remember who's a junior or a senior in season 3) but we will definitely see Emma, Will, Sue, and possibly Brittany because she might have trouble graduating. Dave and Santana also have some "mileage" in their story lines. Source Sue has been confirmed to be running for congress. Source The theme of the season is 'Goodbyes' and that New Directions is 'going their own separate ways'. Source After seeing Damian in the Glee Project, Ryan Murphy mentions that he wants to do an episode involving a 'River-dance'. Chris Colfer is campaigning madly for one storyline in particular. It involves Blaine Source Quinn, Puck, Rachel and Finn will be graduating this season.Source Ian is considering introducing 'Internationals' this series. He wants it to be set in Paris. Source Story-lines are getting a new format. Instead of lasting a single episode, stories will be told in a SERIAL format. Source. This coincides with what was mentioned for the Glee project winner, who would receives a 7 episode Arc. Confirming that at-least on serial will last for 7 episodes. The example given, is the baby storyline from series 1. Which was told in a serial format. Kevin is pushing for Quinn/Artie in season 3. Source Jenna has confirmed that the Graduation episode is scheduled for May. This coincides with the series 2 final meaning Graduation will most likely be the final episode, instead of a contest episode. Source Jenna wants Tina to get her own 'Fireworks' sequence set in her dreams, it would also involve Artie and Mike. Source In a recent videochat interview Chris Colfer said about the characters graduation: "I don't know what I can say on camera with a straight face and what I can't! I would just tell the fans: Don't be worried. That's all I'm gonna say because a lot of fans are worried that the characters are going to graduate and leave the show, but that's not necessarily the case. Don't fret." Source Season 3 will have fewer guest stars (possibly none) and fewer songs per episode and will focus more on character-driven storylines. Source Mercedes, Mike and Tina will be getting significant storylines of their own and Sue will be getting a 20-episode story arc as well as a possible romantic interest. Source The writers are looking into the possibility of a New York spin-off. Source Part 1 will have 10 episodes. Meaning Part 2 must have 12 episodes. Source Rachel will be getting some big and hiliarous plotline. Source About Kurt in season 3 Ryan Murphy said: "Also, we want to give Chris Colfer a really fun uplifting story line after the heaviness of last year.”Source Mike, Tina and Mercedes have been confirmed to be getting at least one song to themselves in series 3. Source The Kurt storyline which Chris Colter is campaigning for does not involve Kurt and Blaine having sex because Chris said about that: "It's something that happens in high school every day that glee has not covered yet". Source Ausiello revealed that RIB havent decided if Brittany and Santana will get together in series 3. However Santana's sexuality will be explorered and she will be getting some action before getting into a relationship. Source "Glee is going to be different this year than it was last year. It’s going to go back to the broadcast model of the first season where there was a fall semester and there was a spring semester. " Source "This year, the thing that’s different is we’re doing a lot of stories with characters that people love but don’t know a lot about. There will always be huge stories with Lea. There will always be huge storylines with Chris Colfer. But like I wanna know more about Tina and Mike. I wanna know more about Mercedes. We have a great storyline planned for Sue which will involve the Glee Projectwinner who will become the person Sue has hated the most in the entire history of her life. " Source About the spin-off with Rachel and Kurt Ryan Murphy said: "People keep saying that! It was not the intention. I have always felt that those two characters in particular were too big for Ohio. I also just kind of like the idea of them like graduating and going off into the ether and you hope they become successes but you don’t know. I don’t know what we’re going to do — we’re only concentrating on the fall this far." Source The journalist asked " Even if they graduate, could they still stay on the show?" to which Murphy replied "I don’t think that I like that idea." Source Ryan Murphy has confirmed that Santana's sexuality will be handled differently from Kurt's. The first difference relating to how accepting Burt was of Kurt. It can be assumed that this means Santana's parents won't accept her being a Lesbian. Source Brittany is pulling straight F's and might have to repeat.. Source Ryan Murphy wants to write an episode about one of the 'shocking' issues revealed in the 3rd episode of the Glee Project. Its assumed that this is either Marissa's anorexia or Emily's being 'used sexually' by people in the industry. Source Brad Falchuk said: "We're really focusing a lot more on larger story arcs and less about romantic relationships and more on character relationships, outside forces pushing inward on the Glee club. We're more interested in larger arcs that we did in Season 1. " Source Rachel, Kurt and Finn are not going to be back for Season 4. Source The characters who's graduating and who's staying will be revealed in the Sept. 20 season premiere. Source Ryan says he's planninng great storylines for Tina and Mike, Santana and Brittany, and Mercedes. He said, "Those are the people who didn’t get big multi-arc stories — maybe Heather and Naya toward the end — but all of them are getting big ones. When you graduate a certain group of people, examining what they want to do with their lives is a really exciting thing and that’s what all these stories are about.” Source 'Actor / Actress Spoilers' Anne Hathaway will make a appearence on Glee as Kurt's lesbian aunt however it was postpone to season 3 as it had been said to be on season 2 but due to Hathaway's tight schedule she was not able to appear. Gwyneth Paltrow will reprise her role as Holly Holiday.Holly Holiday will be back Nicole Scherzinger (former member of the Pussycat Dolls) wants to be on Glee.Nicole wants on GleeNicole on Glee A new character, who is a failed and jaded pop star who is now teaching a Glee Club at a rival school, may be introduced. It is also hinted that the character will have a musical number. Tom Cruise is currently wanted for this role. New characterTom & Penelope on Glee?Penelope Cruz loves Glee Penélope Cruz also wants to be on Glee.New characterTom & Penelope on Glee?Penelope Cruz loves Glee It has been confirmed by Lady Gaga herself in a recent video interview that she is waiting for the free time to film for season 3 of Glee.Source The writers want Bruce Springsteen on the show. Furthermore they are considering making the tribute episode this series a 'Bruce Springsteen Tribute'. Source Idina Menzel (Shelby Corcoran) will be back. IT is confirmed by Ryan Murphy. Link/Source will be put up as soon as possible. 'Character Spoilers' Terri will not be returning to season 3 as a regular. Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang) and Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) have been promoted to regulars, and will officially both be billed as one at the start of the season.Mike as regularHolly Holiday will be back Iqbal Theba (Principal Figgins) confirmed on Twitter that Max Adler (David Karofsky) would not be written out of the series for season 3, meaning he as well will be appearing.Blaine and the Warblers Mike O'Malley (Burt Hummel) is guaranteed appearances in at least 6 episodes in season 3.Burt's appearance Carol Burnett will reprise her role as Sue's nazi-hunting mother, Doris Carol Burnett returns All regulars are back next season. That includes Burt, Emma and Sue.Source Terri will not be on the show as a regular character anymore.Holly Holiday will be back Four new cast members have been confirmed to join the series (and possibly New Directions) in season 3. All 4 characters will have their own stories. These are NEW cast members, so characters like Blaine and Dave are not counted. One of these new characters will be the winner of The Glee Project.Source Ryan Murphy has confirmed that the role from The Glee Project will be based on that person, their life and their experiences.Source All of the male contenders for The Glee Project are being taken into consideration for playing Mercedes new love interestBlaine and the Warblers Kristen Chenoweth may not reprise her role as April Rhodes in Season 3, due to Murphy's plan to focus on Glee's main characters. Source Matt, Jayma and Jane have contracts that last 6 years. Meaning Will, Emma and Sue will be around permanently. Source It seems that Glee is casting 2 new recurring roles for season 3, Rebecca and Marilyn. There aren't many details except that the role of Marilyn is meant to be a Adele/Susan Boyle style character. Source and Rebecca is described as beautiful and someone who can sing a variety of music. Source/ Source There is no official word for the promotions Ashley Fink (Lauren Zizes) or Max Adler (David Karofsky) to regulars. Any news would come around the end of June/early July if anything.Promotions Dijon Talton (Matt Rutherford) might return. Source Some of the new Generation will be introduced at the start of series 3, the remainder will be introduced after the mid-season break. Source The winner of the Glee Project might be part of the second generation instead of just receiving a 7+ episode arc. Source The winner of the Glee Project has been described as 'funny' and fills a niche that the writers had not thought of. Source The second set of the new Glee generation will be introduced in January. (The first set was already confirmed above). Source The winner of the Glee Project will become Sue's new archnemesis and a reason for her to stay at McKinley despite running for Congress. According to Ryan Murphy, the winner is not who everyone seems to think will win. Source The Winner has been described as having the same amount of star potential as Rachel, Kurt and Blaine. Source Ryan says we can probably expect to meet Rachel Berry’s gay dads this season. "I’m really interested in seeing Rachel’s gay dads who we’ve never met. I’ve said that I don’t want to do that. But maybe now is the time to do it. " Source Sam (Chord) is not a senior. Ryan believes Blaine (Darren) is not a senior. There's also a group of people who aren't seniors. Source However, if Blaine is infact not a senior, then his character and possibly others could have been retconned. In Silly Love Songs and the Casting Call, Blaine was identified as a Junior meaning he should be senior in Series 3. At least one person from the Glee Project who did not win is already being considered for a role in the second generation. Source Ryan says he wants to see Rachel's gay dads in the future. Source Ryan Murphy thinks all the characters are seniors, "except I don't think Chord Overstreet is a senior, and I think the Darren Criss of it all is very ambiguous. But we're not really thinking about that right now." Source The winner of the Glee Project has been confirmed to be introduced in the first episode of season 3. Furthermore they will audition for New Directions in a different and unusual way that we haven't seen before. Source Darren and Harry are promoted to regulars, while Chord might only return occasionally as a guest star. Source Chord was not fired, the choice is his if he wants to return or not. His option to be a series regular was just not picked up at this time. He could be a series regular as early as January. Source Charice will not be reprising her role as Sunshine in season 3. Source Ashley Fink (Lauren) will continue to be a recurring character. Source Set-hands have leaked a preliminery spoiler as the sets are prepared for filming in 4 weeks: *Finn, Quinn and Puck are in their senior year. No mention of Rachel now however. Lea is NOT returning for season 4, Rachel is a senior. Source It has been confirmed that Lea, Cory and Chris are not returning for season 4.Source 'Song Spoilers' At one point in season 3 someone will sing Parachute by Cheryl Cole.Source Lady Gaga has confirmed more of her songs will be performed. She is also interested in appearing on the show.Source Glee! Live! 3D is being released in theaters. It is the 3D movie version of the Glee Concert Tour.Source Ryan said that in season 3 they will probably end up trying to do four songs per episode. Typically, Glee has six to ten songs per episode. Source Ryan confirmed that we won't get as many pop songs in series 3. Source Grenade by Bruno Mars may be used in an episode of Glee. After Emily's last call performance, Ryan says he knows how to use that song in an episode based off her performance. 'Mixture' Kevin McHale (Artie Abrams), Jenna Ushkowitz (Tina Cohen-Chang), Harry Shum Jr. (Mike Chang), and Max Adler (David Karofsky) will be answering questions and holding photo and autograph sessions at the Hilton Birmingham on July 29-31 for Starfury: G1. Source Songs List songs below which are confirmed to appear in Season 3. Please have a source. *[[Parachute|'Parachute']] by Cheryl Cole. Sung by TBA (Group Number).Source Videos 300px|left thumb|300px|rightthumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right|Glee Spoilers from Clevver TV thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left Footnotes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Upcoming Seasons Category:Seasons